Days Gone Bye
by Siancore
Summary: Richonne one-shots and ficlets based loosely around themes of days. Rated M for adult situations, themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Training Day

A/N: Some flirty fun for my fellow Richonners. It's their first day on the job in ASZ; Michonne may need some training from Rick…

Warning: adult situations and language!

* * *

Rick walked down the stairs in his new constable's uniform and straightened up his tie; he had to admit, it did feel strange after all of the time that had passed and all of the things he had done. He thought a moment about what Hershel had told him regarding getting to come back; maybe his dear friend was right. Either way, Rick was going to use this position as a way to move around the community without the residents growing suspicious. He would have the type of access that others in the safe-zone would not.

Rick admittedly felt a little excitement at the prospect of undertaking his duties as a constable for another reason as well; he was going to be spending his days working with Michonne, for she was offered the position as well, and had accepted. While he was still unsure of what Michonne had done in her former life, he assumed she had not been in law enforcement. When he approached her and asked her if she had any experience in the field, she confirmed what he already thought; Michonne would need some type of training.

xXx

Michonne was already dressed in her uniform by the time Rick joined her, Carl, Judith and Noah for breakfast. Her outfit was a little too big for her muscular but petit frame and the tie was slightly too long. She felt odd wearing the uniform; the last time she had worn one was the two years she spent at boarding school in France. That seemed like another life that another person had lived; right now, Michonne was ready to start her first day as a constable at the end of the world.

Rick discreetly took in her appearance as he poured himself a cup of coffee; there was something different about her, and it was not the clothes she was wearing. Rick made his way to the table and sat directly across from Michonne; he smiled when he finally figured it out.

"Your hair," he started, as she looked up at him. "You're wearin' it up. I've never seen it like that before."

Michonne instinctively patted her hair down at the side of her head and let the corners of her mouth turn up into a barely there grin.

"Yeah, I thought a change would be nice." She said a little coyly since it was the first time Rick had commented on her physical appearance.

"Well it looks nice. I mean, it looks nice all the time, but different is good…different is nice too. I mean, yeah. You look different but you always look good."

He said, becoming a little flustered. It had been a long time since he had given a woman a compliment, and he was not up to par. Carl and Noah looked at each other and tried to hide their smirks; Rick shot them a stern look when he noticed their amusement at his less than smooth talk. Michonne offered him a shy smile.

"Thank you," Michonne said before she finished her cup of coffee. "I don't know if I'll get used to the clothes though. I bet it feels natural to you."

Rick let out a small chuckle.

"Ya know, not really. Might take some gettin' used to again."

He offered as his expression grew a little mournful. Michonne reasoned that he must have thought back to a memory of his old life and was reminded of what he had lost. She tried to think of something funny to say to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well the local ladies will think all of their Christmases have come at once when they get a look at you in your uniform." This got his attention as he held her gaze.

"Trust me, they're gonna love you, but watch out for sneak attacks. You'll be fightin' 'em off with a stick." She said, and it just sounded way more flirty than funny.

Carl and Noah looked at each other and lifted their eye brows; Carl grabbed Judith and they excused themselves. Rick did not even notice; he was brought back to the present by Michonne and any sadness he might have started to recall fell away when she beamed at him like that. He looked at her and a devilish smile crept over his face.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Only the local ladies, you say?"

"Oh, Rick. If I decided to attack you, you'd need more than a stick to fight me off." She said, not worried about how that remark sounded.

"Hmm, I just might hold you to that." Rick said as he finished off his coffee and got up to rinse his cup.

xXxXx

"I don't believe you!" Michonne exclaimed as she leaned back into the chair at their new workplace. "Rick Grimes being arrested. Yeah right!"

"It's true! When I was sixteen or seventeen. Me and my best friend took his daddy's car out joyridin'. Thing is, we didn't exactly ask his permission to use it. Anyways, we got shitfaced down Four Mile Road and neither of us could remember how to drive a stick shift; that's how drunk we were. The Sheriff came by and found us creepin' along in first gear and swervin' all over the place with Merle Haggard blastin' in the cassette deck. He tried to drop us off home but Shane's daddy was a hard ass. He called us sons o' bitches, kicked Shane's ass and then phoned my old man and they told the Sheriff to lock us up for the night. I had the worst hangover the next day and the Sheriff made us clean out all of the squad cars before we walked all the way home. My old man ended up grounding me for a month and took my car off me. He dropped me off right out the front of the school dressed in a wife beater, pajama pants and bunny slippers every day for the rest of the semester. That's how he walked me up to the front gate. I never drove under the influence ever again." Rick said with grin.

Michonne laughed so loudly that tears had formed in her eyes.

"That's classic!" She offered as she caught her breath.

"Now, have you really never been arrested?" He asked again.

"Nope, I was a good girl. Well, kind of. The only cuffs I saw had fake fur on 'em." She said with a wink, causing Rick to lose his train of thought for a moment. She watched him as he swallowed hard.

"Never had a pat down?" Rick queried, inadvertently licking his lips slightly.

"No. Never had to give one either, well, not for a while now." She said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, offering Rick a playful smirk.

Rick narrowed his eyes, grinned and tilted his head.

"Well, I guess we can start your trainin' with apprehending someone." He started before Michonne interrupted.

"Can you teach me the choke hold?" She asked excitedly.

"Choke hold is illegal," he said. "But fuck it, might as well show you. Oh and I'll show you how to take someone down."

"Oh I know how you law men do it, you pull your sidearm and yell 'show me your hands, motherfucker!' and proceed to wrestle them to the ground, right?" She asked while unsuccessfully holding back laughter.

Rick tried to remain serious, but had to chortle as well.

"Don't think that would work here. Shit, most o' these people ain't been outside these walls and I'm certain they didn't see much of the world before it went to hell. Don't know how many hardened criminals are here. So, constable, we better save the wrestlin' and motherfuckers for another time." Rick said as both he and Michonne continued to laugh loudly.

"Okay, okay!" She started, trying to catch her breath. "If we think someone is breaking the rules or something and we have to apprehend 'em, we pat them down, right?"

"Right." Said Rick. "I'll talk you through it first. The general pat down is to have the suspect raise their arms, usually I'd have 'em lean against somethin'. Then you wanna get 'em to spread their legs by using your leg in between theirs if they aren't inclined to follow orders. Search the abdomen, arms, legs and small of the back. For women, we gotta search their breasts, but we use the side of our hands near our index fingers and thumbs so we're not cupping them. If you're there on your own, keep one hand on their wrist and do the search with the other. When you're searching their legs, it's best to squat, not bend over. If you think they're dangerous, have 'em kneel on the ground with their legs spread and hands on their head."

Michonne nodded. "How much force do we use?"

"Assess the situation and use as much as you see fit." Rick replied.

"Stand up and I'll show you how to do it; I know it might seem simple, but bein' thorough could be the difference between life and death."

Michonne nodded again, stood and slowly walked towards Rick who discreetly scanned her body before clearing his throat.

"Place your hands against the wall and spread your legs."

Rick said with authority in his voice; Michonne did as he asked but found her face grow warm at hearing Rick's command in relation to her parting her legs. He stepped close behind her and put his hands at her waist. She felt her skin tingle at the contact.

He slowly patted his hands over her firm abdomen and worked his way up to her arms; as he moved back down he hesitated slightly knowing that he had to check her breast area. Michonne sensed his reluctance.

"Go ahead," she offered. "What's some fondling between colleagues, right?"

Rick let out a small chortle and proceeded to search her breasts in the exact manner he had described. He suddenly wished he was using his palms instead; he wondered what it would be like to run his hands all over Michonne's body under different circumstances. Rick then patted her strong thighs and took in the sight of her perfectly round backside. He thought about how amazing it would feel cupped in his hands.

His demonstration was finished and Rick already missed how Michonne felt to touch; they swapped positions and it was her turn to pat him down. If he liked the way she felt when he patted her down, then he loved the way her hands ghosted over his form. Her proximity was intoxicating to him; she was so close that her pert breasts were pressed against his back. Rick was suddenly overcome with desire and needed Michonne to cease her rehearsal before his body started visibly responding to her touch. She finished the quick exercise and stepped away from Rick. He turned and offered her a smile, silently hoping that the heat that had spread to his face had not changed his coloring.

He held Michonne's gaze for longer than was necessary.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" She asked playfully.

Rick chuckled and nodded.

_You have no idea_, he thought.

A/N: More to come!


	2. Training Day Part 2

Training Day Part 2

A/N: Rick and Michonne can't help but think about touching one another again. Time to get the children out the room right now! Ha! Lemony goodness to come…

* * *

The pat down demonstrations were not the only time that day that Rick and Michonne had the chance to be physical with one another. He did show her how to do a choke hold and she did promise not to use it unless absolutely necessary. Overall, their first day on the job proved uneventful in the way of people breaking the rules.

Rick stayed behind after they had finished their shift for the day to check in with Deanna; Michonne made her way home to start dinner for their brood. It had been a good first day, she thought to herself as she stirred the pot of stew that bubbled away atop the gas stove. While it felt very strange to be given this type of duty, she admitted that spending time with Rick where one was not constantly faced with imminent danger was refreshing.

She thoroughly enjoyed listening to his stories from his youth and realized that with Rick it was very much what you get is what you see; then and now. Michonne smiled as she thought of him; she was doing that a lot lately, thinking of Rick Grimes. She felt a slight fluttering in her stomach when he came through their front door. She turned and smiled at him and Rick responded in kind. It all felt so natural and homey that Rick almost felt like pressing a kiss to Michonne's cheek and telling her that her cooking smelled good.

xXxXx

Rick left the bathroom door open as he got ready to brush his teeth that evening. He glanced to the side but did not turn his head as Michonne stood at the door.

"Oh, I'll wait." She offered, taking note that he had yet to begin the boring ritual of cleaning one's teeth.

Now Rick turned. He tried hard to keep his eyes trained on Michonne's face while she stood before him wearing a light pink, tight tank top, matching shorts and no shoes.

"No, it's fine. Come on in."

Michonne tried to keep her eyes from roaming over Rick's shirtless body.

"Okay."

They both stood saying nothing and looking at the other's reflection intermittently in the mirror while taking turns at wetting their toothbrushes. They stood so close that their arms touched lightly a number of times. Rick welcoming the contact as he realized right away after staying behind at work, he missed Michonne's comforting presence; he yearned to touch her once more.

She could feel the heat of his gaze and so averted hers now; instead focussing on the task at hand. Rick watched as she washed her brush under the running water. The thin strap of her top fell from her shoulder and sat idly at the side of her arm. Rick's face grew warm as he found the inadvertent act to be enticing. Her now fully bare shoulder was so close to him as her top sunk down and exposed more of her cleavage; her nipples stood from behind the soft fabric and Rick began to feel excited and aroused upon realizing that the flimsy pink outfit was all that was between him and her delicious form.

Michonne finished brushing, filled a cup with water and rinsed. Rick watched as she used her thumb to wipe the corners of her mouth. The slow movement had caused a quivering in his pajama pants and he was glad when she finally straightened her strap, smiled at him and bid him goodnight.

He watched her walk away and then hurriedly looked for the welcome basket they had received upon arrival; he knew there were some items in there he would be in need of right away.

xXxXx

Michonne lay flat on her back in her darkened room for less than five minutes before the events of the day replayed in her mind; she did not feel tired anymore. She thought of how it felt when Rick had moved his hands over her body; how close they had been. How sure and firm his touch was and how she thought she wanted more.

She had never seen him without a shirt on before and was impressed by his physique. He was slight, but toned and she remembered how firm he was when she patted him down. Now she knew what was underneath of his shirt, she was certain she wanted more contact from him.

Suddenly, Michonne pressed both her hands to her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. She then used the tips of her fingers to gently rub her nipples through the fabric of her top; they grew hard and she bit her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was Rick who was touching her and making her body respond that way.

Michonne lifted her top so that her naked breasts were exposed to the cool night air. She then licked the tips of her fingers on both hands making them wet before proceeding to rub her nipples once more. The friction and her saliva caused the small brown buds to stiffen further as she imagined Rick lapping his tongue over them. She pictured him taking them into his mouth and sucking; visions of Rick coupled with her own hands caused her heated centre to throb slightly.

She continued to massage her breast with her left hand while letting her right hand move slowly down her body. She imagined that it was Rick's fingers that crept into her shorts as she opened her legs slightly.

_Spread your legs…_

She remembered how his slow drawl sounded when he said it to her earlier. She visualized Rick running his sure hand over her moistened curls before parting her lips and slipping a finger between her folds.

Michonne was already aroused from thoughts of Rick as she slipped another finger inside of her hot opening; she trailed her juices up to her clitoris before sliding her fingers back inside herself and strumming the now moistened sensitive nub with her thumb. She imagined that her fingers were Rick's cock entering her over and over again. She closed her eyes tighter as her breathing hastened. She pictured Rick's face and quietly breathed his name as she continued to pleasure herself. She repeated his name as she moaned and found her release; her walls contracting around her fingers as she tried to catch her breath.

After a moment, Michonne withdrew her wet fingers sat up in her bed and swung her feet to the floor. While her hand had sufficed in helping her reach her climax, she wanted Rick.

xXxXx

Rick set down the basket in his bedroom and sat down on the bed feeling somewhat annoyed. He had not found all of the items he was looking for. He was planning on relieving himself of the aching erection that Michonne had caused him. While he had found a box of tissues to clean himself up later, he did not find any lotion. He reasoned he could work himself up without it, but it had been a long while since he had masturbated and he wanted to imagine Michonne while he did it. He wanted to pretend his slick hand was her moist, tight centre wrapped around his cock.

He thought to go and ask if she had some lotion he might borrow, but thought better of it; knowing he had no other way to explain why he needed it. Another thought crossed his mind then; perhaps he could walk across the hallway to her bedroom and let her see his arousal. Let her know that this is what she did to him. He knew he would never do that out of respect for Michonne and fear of being too brazen, thus causing her to shy away from him. There was, however, no reason that he could not fantasize about it.

Rick extinguished his light and lay bare-chested in his bed with his hand around the base of his hardness. He imagined walking into Michonne's room to find her sprawled out on her bed wearing her teasing sleepwear. Rick began to stroke his length slowly as he pictured Michonne allowing him to climb on the bed next to her. He imagined her slipping her hand in to his pajama pants and freeing his hardness. He closed his eyes and rubbed himself harder as his breathing quickened. He pictured Michonne removing his pants completely before pulling her top over her head and exposing her beautiful breasts to him. She would then bend down and wrap her perfectly plump lips over the tip of his cock and suck gently; using her tongue to lick up his shaft.

Rick's grip tightened on his erection as he imagined Michonne's skilful mouth; in his mind's eye, he could not see her perfect body so he pictured her bringing her mouth to his in a ravenous kiss as she straddled his lap. His cock began to drip as he fantasized about rolling Michonne onto her back and swiftly tearing off her shorts. He imagined her sweet wet opening, glistening between her engorged lips. He pictured himself rubbing his dripping tip over her hot pussy before entering her.

Rick spat on his hand and then lubricated his shaft by rubbing up and down while picturing himself fucking Michonne hard and fast as she whimpered beneath him. He imagined watching his length disappear inside of her as they fucked. He pictured a sheen of moisture glistening on his veiny thickness as he drove into her tight wetness again and again. _Ah, fuck Michonne. Michonne_. He moaned as he imagined the hot, white stickiness that squirted from the head of his manhood and dripped onto his hand was inside of her.

He caught his breath and smiled as he pictured her beautiful face. Not long after, feeling satiated, he drifted off into a light sleep and began to dream of her.

xXxXx

By the time Michonne had built up the courage to walk out of her bedroom and approach Rick's room, she could hear his soft snoring from the other side of the door. She sighed before turning around and making her way back to her room. She would not wake him from his slumber to try and seduce him; no, not at this time. She did not even know for sure he would want to be intimate with her. Michonne got back into her bed and tried to sleep as pictures of Rick flooded her mind.


	3. Training Day Part 3

Training Day Part 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one; here we see Rick and Michonne finding reasons to be around each other more than they usually are.

* * *

The midday sun shone down on the residents of the Safe-Zone as they went about their daily duties; there was a slight breeze that offered a comfortable relief, even though the Virginian heat was not like the heat in Georgia. Rick and Michonne strolled along the community greeting people amicably as they passed.

"So, I saw you out there the other day," Rick said cryptically.

"Saw me where? What was I doing?" Michonne asked, needing him to be a little bit more specific than he was.

"If it was something unbecoming of a lady then I wholeheartedly deny it."

She added playfully causing Rick to chuckle a little. He really did enjoy their conversations as they revealed to him how clever, witty and articulate Michonne still was; something he had surmised she would have been before the world ended.

"When that small group of walkers came by you didn't have your sword, but you dispatched 'em pretty quickly and efficiently; you've gotten really good with that pistol. Is there anything you're _not_ good at?" He asked with a grin, glancing sideways at her.

"Well, as a matter of fact there are a few things, but a super hero never gives away their weaknesses so that lesser beings can hold it against them." She replied good-humoredly.

Rick laughed at her joking. He thoroughly enjoyed the way that her face would light up when she was being spirited; he liked the way her eyes grew almost as bright as her pretty smile. A smile that he was seeing more and more of now that they had settled into the new community and did not have to scrounge for food and look over their shoulders every minute of every day.

"Alright, I get it. A lady's gotta have her secrets. But I gotta say, seriously, from what I've seen, you've gotten _really _good. I was gonna offer you some shooting lessons along with a few of the residents…" he said.

"_Thanks, Rick."_ she responded sarcastically, as if he was implying that she could not look after herself if she did not have her sword in hand.

"No, not like that. I just thought, since you mainly use your sword, that you might be a little _rusty,_" he replied quickly.

"Nice save," she laughed. "I think I'll be okay."

"Of course you will, what am I even talkin' about?" Rick replied, feeling oh-so-silly for broaching the subject with her.

He had enjoyed giving her lessons in apprehending someone; he had enjoyed it a little too much perhaps, he thought, as he recalled how firm yet soft her body felt under his touch. He just wanted to spend more time with her than he already was. Some shooting lessons would have been the perfect activity for that.

"Thanks anyways, Rick, for thinkin' of me. It's still a good idea to do lessons with some of the locals, I mean, damn; I'm afraid for their safety should anything go wrong here."

Rick nodded.

They walked on in silence as Michonne reprimanded herself for throwing Rick's offer back in his face. She realized it would have been nice to spend another 'training day' with him since she had absolutely and positively enjoyed their last lesson; maybe a little too much, she reasoned as she remembered how flustered she had become when Rick stood so close.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna learn how to use my sword properly?" Michonne asked with an excited smile; as if she had just had the best idea in the world.

"Really?" He asked with a grin of his own.

"Yeah, why not? Not much skill in swingin' a machete, but a katana; that's a different story." She said as if challenging him slightly.

"I mean, if you're not up to it, we don't have to…"

"No, no. I'm up to it. You just tell me when and where. I don't back down from a challenge." He said self-assuredly.

Michonne smiled, pleased that they would get to spend some more time together and pleased with herself for being able to, once again, draw Rick into doing something he may at first have been hesitant with doing.

xXxXx

Rick stepped out into the backyard of the home that he shared with Michonne. It was late afternoon and their shift had long since ended; Carl was at his friend's house and Judith was playing on a blanket on the ground oblivious to what the adults had planned. Rick, to Michonne's amusement, had changed into sweatpants and his trusty tight brown shirt that she secretly loved him in; he wore no shoes.

"Well, well," she started. "You look ready to get down to business."

She said grinning as she took in his appearance. She let her eyes wander slowly over Rick's form and he felt hot under her gaze.

"I'm probably dressed a little inappropriately for physical training compared to you. Where'd you even find that outfit?" Rick asked taking in her black and lavender-colored, skin-tight, elastane workout apparel and matching running shoes.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She asked, pretending to be offended as she placed both hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side.

"From where I'm standin', absolutely nothin'." Rick said salaciously, as he shamelessly let his eyes roam over Michonne's body.

"You would be surprized at what you could find in some of these closets, Rick."

Michonne said as she turned and bent over to pick up their training tools; purposely giving Rick a good view of her round backside. He appreciated the gesture as he licked his lips.

"You might even be able to get an upgrade on that t-shirt." She joked causing him to laugh.

Michonne made her way over to where Rick was standing.

"Are you for real right now?" Rick asked dubiously as he looked at Michonne holding two makeshift swords in her hands.

"What? You don't graduate to the real thing until you show me you can handle a piece of wood." She said with a hint of flirting in her voice; fully aware of the double entendre that was not missed by Rick.

He shook his head and then gestured for her to hand the wooden sword over; Judith laughed at something and the adults turned their heads, remembering that they had an audience.

"Alright, then," said Rick. "Let's get started."

xXxXx

"How's this?" Rick asked as he tried to duplicate the position that Michonne had just shown him.

"Ah, widen your stance a little more…no, a little less…a lit…Rick, _Rick_; hold on, let me show you." She said a little frustrated that he was not doing it as she had instructed.

Michonne placed her wooden sword down to the grass and stepped behind Rick; she stood closer than she needed to and then proceeded to place her hands at his hips. Rick felt a tingling shoot through him at her touch and forgot for a moment that they were training.

"When you swing," she whispered in his ear, causing the hair to stand on his neck. "Remember to swivel from your hips and bend your knees."

Rick's breathing became deeper as Michonne used her hands to ease Rick into the necessary movement. She thought how easy it would have been for her to reach around and take hold of his manhood, but quickly forced the thought from her mind as he spoke.

"Is that better?" Rick asked, his voice slow and deep. He was finding it increasingly difficult to focus as he realized how close Michonne's hands were to his cock.

"Yep," she answered as she stepped back and let go of him. "Better."

xXxXx

"Come on! That ain't fair and you know it!" Rick called out as he and Michonne used the wooden implements in a sword sparring match.

"I'm a fuckin' beginner and you wanna pull those moves on me!" He said, half-jokingly.

She could not help but giggle at Rick as he went to retrieve the play sword that was knocked from his grasp by a skilful and swift action on Michonne's part.

"Aww, I didn't realize you were such a baby, Rick!" She teased. "I thought you were the only baby, Judy. Looks like I was wrong."

She said to Judith as she used the wooden object to lightly smack Rick's backside as he bent to pick up his weapon.

"Hey! Watch yourself, woman!" He replied.

"Or what?" She tormented, stepping away from him in a backwards motion.

"Or I'll see how tough you are without that stick." Rick said as he quickly made a dash towards Michonne in an effort to unarm her of her weapon.

She squealed and turned her back to Rick as he wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to try to force the sword from her grip. He laughed as she held it at arm's length and tried to wriggle free of his grip. He had her back pressed flush against his body and held her tightly as her giggling was causing her shortness of breath which in turn helped him to exert his strength over her.

She placed her hand over his to try to get him to loosen his grip; when that did not work, she backed into him closer, swept her foot behind his and tripped him. Rick did not let go of Michonne as they both fell to the ground, still laughing. Rick then grabbed the sword from her hand before she could find her bearings and held it above his head out of her reach. Michonne then shifted her position so that she was sitting on top of Rick and straddling him.

Both were struggling to catch their breath as Michonne looked down at Rick and saw the change in his expression; he was no longer laughing as a look of desire washed over him and he let go of the sword. He then brought one hand to Michonne's leg as he quickly flipped her over onto her back and positioned himself above her. She giggled and squealed once more, but noticed Rick was not being playful anymore; he let out a slight throaty growl. Michonne tried to steady her breathing while being enraptured by Rick's lust-filled gaze. He ran his hand up her thigh as he used his free hand to move her hair that had fallen over her face. Rick then leaned down and caught Michonne's mouth in a kiss.

Before she could process what was happening, Rick's eager tongue sought entrance at her mouth; Michonne obliged and then threaded her fingers through his hair as their lips and tongues clashed against one another. Michonne wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his arousal press against her own. His hands searched her body as he lifted the hem of her top and trailed his caress along her smooth, firm skin. She instinctively ground her hips causing just the right amount of friction against Rick's stiffness and elicited a glorious moan from him. Rick's hand travelled to the waistband of her pants when they heard the sound of voices coming from inside of the house.

Michonne sat up quickly and shifted her legs from Rick as she went about fixing her clothing back into place before standing. Rick uttered several swear words before adjusting himself so that his erection was not visible as he sat on the grass and glanced at Michonne.

"Dad! Michonne!" Called Carl. "Anyone home?"

Michonne, avoiding Rick's gaze, searched the immediate area for the wooden weapons as Carl and a couple of his friends stepped out into the backyard.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Carl asked as he looked at Michonne and then his father.

"Just training," offered Michonne as she placed the weapons away and went to scoop Judith up from her spot on the blanket.

Rick rubbed the back of his thumb over his brow then placed his elbows back to his knees.

"What're you doin', son?" he asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Ah, nothin'. We were just gonna hang out over here for a while, if that's okay with you guys." Carl said, sensing that he had just interrupted something his father did not want to end.

"Of course it's okay." Michonne said as she picked up the blanket and draped it over one arm while holding Judith with the other.

"We'll just finish what we were doin' later, right Rick?" Michonne said as she peered back at Rick with a small hint of a smile on her face.

Rick nodded and then replied:

"Oh yeah, we'll definitely finish this later."

* * *

A/N: More to come!


End file.
